


First Meeting

by shirasade



Series: Desire Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom first set eyes on Billy at Wellington airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another drabble - this one exactly 150 words.

Dom first set eyes on Billy at Wellington airport. To say that he fell in love at first sight would be a lie. The truth was that looking at Billy hit him like a punch to the stomach. It was a sharp intake of breath, the forming of goosebumps on his skin. His whole body reacted to a premonition, burning icy-clear.

By the time they reached his new home, snorting with laughter about a story Billy told about Elijah, Dom knew that they'd get along fabulously and had already started to ignore his gut reaction. But there was something in Billy's eyes, clear yet hiding so much, in the way he held his body, with a self-confidence that belied his stature, in the way he spoke, soft and sure at once. It was something that drew Dom in.

He didn't know it yet, but there was already no turning back.


End file.
